


After the End (picsub)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-23
Updated: 2002-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	After the End (picsub)

After the End (picsub)

## After the End (picsub)

While doing various fansubs, I decided to give some visuals to the Evangelion Audio Drama. The translation was readily available on the internet but it was much more fun to watch it the way you would an episode. So using some really rudimentary Photoshop, I made effectively a slide show for the audio drama.

 

Footage: [Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_%28anime%29)

Audio: [After the End](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Music_of_Neon_Genesis_Evangelion#Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_Addition) by Neon Genesis Evangelion Cast 

Duration: 00:22:54

Published: 2002-01-22

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Eva_Audio_Drama-480p.m4v)




End file.
